


Eavesdropping

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [24]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Other, Solo-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike does a terrible job of eavesdropping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Mike was trying not to eavesdrop on Harvey while he was on the phone, but he couldn't help stopping to listen when he heard Harvey ask, "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?"

Under normal circumstances that question wouldn't seem out of place, but the tone of voice and the little chuckle told Mike that Harvey wasn't talking to a client. What he couldn't figure was the 'who' on the other end of the phone.

Harvey laughed one of those deep rumble-y laughs that Mike thinks he would do when he was aroused. Mike swallowed hard and tugged at his collar. Had he actually been thinking about sounds Harvey would make when he was aroused?

"Are you naked?" Harvey said into the phone.

Mike stared deer-in-headlights style at the back of Harvey's chair. The man was very nearly engaging in sexual intercourse over the phone. It was hot. Then it got hotter.

"Are you touching yourself for me?" Harvey asked.

Mike dropped his head against the door-frame and adjusted his pants. It didn't matter who Harvey was on the phone with, Mike was thinking about Harvey talking to him like that. Telling him what he'd do to him the next time he missed a filing or screwed up a deposition. He wasn't listening to Harvey anymore. He was too wrapped up in the fantasy version where Harvey had locked him in a room and was telling him all of the plans he had. Each more wickedly erotic than the last.

Suddenly, his fantasy changed locations and he was in a meeting with Jessica and Louis, and Harvey was in his ear - because he had been ordered to not remove the Bluetooth on pain of death for missing a call from Harvey the day before - telling him how he would trace his tongue across the lines of Mike's back and bite at his ass-cheeks before he would succumb to the desire to fuck Mike senseless. Mike imagined that he would look highly pained during his meeting with Jessica and Louis. Neither of them would know what was going on, but Louis would be smirking, amused that Mike was uncomfortable.

Mike groaned, he heard Harvey's chair creak. He ducked around Donna's desk, hoping Harvey wouldn't see him. Then he slinked his way to the men's room and locked himself in a stall. Leaning against the door, he let his hand slip into his slacks to rub at the painful erection he'd been sporting for the last forty minutes.

He stroked himself to the memory of Harvey's lusty chuckle. To the timbre of his voice as he asked his companion if they were touching themself for him. To the memory of the brief fantasy about Harvey dirty-talking in his ear during a meeting.

He tried desperately not to make a sound as he came aiming as much toward the toilet as possible. He cleaned up while he got his breathing under control. 'Tried to straighten his shirt and tie and jacket before he stepped out of the stall… and right into Harvey.

"There you are. I have some subpoenas that need to be drafted," Harvey said in a tone Mike was more than familiar with.

Mike nodded. "Sure. I'll get right on them." At least now he knew how to write up the subpoenas.

"Oh, and Mike," Mike turned back to Harvey from the door, "Next time, stick around for the whole call. You might learn something."

Mike hoped his entire head hadn't flushed red as he exited the men's room. Harvey could be such a bastard.


End file.
